The present invention relates to a fabricating method for an electronic device, especially to a fabricating method for an earphone.
Recently, electronics technology has known a rapid and a spectacular development leading to an availability of more small-typed electronic products to our life, such as radios, walkmans and so on. Further, personal digital electronic products, such as MP3 walkmans, mobile phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), or laptop computers and so on, are becoming more and more popular and indispensable in our daily life. Usually, for clearly hearing the music from the electronic products and do not disturb other people at the same time, earphones are necessary for users.
A traditional earphone mainly includes an earphone case and a speaker disposed in the earphone case. The earphone is composed of a front case and a rear case. The front case and the rear case are fixed to each other. For detail descriptions, please refer to Taiwan Patent No. I265744. However, the front case and the rear case of the earphone combining in this way are easily to be disassembled when they are inappropriately exerted or casually dropped by an ordinary user, causing invalidation of the internal components of the earphone.